impossible_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
KaleidonKep99
KaleidonKep99 was a member of the Black MIDI Team who creates MIDIs, SoundFonts, and edits. He is very proficient in the skills of SoundFonts, programs, coding, and MIDI programs. He has been in the Black MIDI Community for well over a year, and decided to go into Black MIDIs again when he saw Gingeas' videos. Although he is not an explicitly exclusive MIDI maker he has blackened some MIDIs, some of which are Bad Apple!! and Plain Asia, both are in the Touhou Project soundtrack. Some of the SoundFonts he has created are Riky's Ultra-HD Piano, Farfisa (many versions), Bosendorfer, and Kraunkofer. He is one of the better SoundFont makers of the team as he knows his way around programs such as Viena, Polyphone, etc. He also has a site where his MIDI projects can be downloaded from. His old channel, Riccardo Loi, was removed after copyright infringements were taking place. Nowadays he uploads videos on his more successful KaleidonKep99 account, with over 100 subscribers and counting. His videos are usually very polished, as he uses PowerDirector 12. He usually imposes an overlay of the song title at the top left, with a timer to the right. His videos typically have little lag, if not no lag at all. One of his feats was opening Necrofantasia 53 million on Piano From Above and not lagging on it in the slightest. Nonetheless, it does not require a strong computer to make great videos or get into the BMT, and KaleidonKep99 was a prime example of it. Personal Life KaleidonKep99 has played the piano since he was 4 years old, for nearly for ten years. He devoted himself to music from middle school until high school, where he devoted himself to information technology (IT). He regained interest in piano during 2012 when he saw some of Gingeas' videos about black MIDIs, when Kep began producing his own videos on his computer. Reputation He is considered a strange character, well-liked by the team. He dislikes solitude, even if he chooses to isolate himself. He especially dislikes it when he gets blamed for things he did not do. He loves potatoes, computers, piano, and whatever is linked to those interests. Farfisa Grand Piano Series In the 2013, KaleidonKep99 started a soundfont series called "Farfisa Grand Piano", now dedicated to classical music and not to Black MIDIs. "The first version is, really, the last version able to play Black MIDIs, but sadly isn't able to play The Anti-Chlorobenzene 8.1 or Bad Apple 5.1 without skipping notes. The second version was a failed version of the first one, bass boosted, the third version too. Now the Farfisa Series is on the 4th generation, with the 4.1 and the 4.2, avaiable on my website. These two versions are intended to play classical music or to be used for remixes on FL Studio." - Kep TalentsCategory:Black MIDI Team * Proficient ability to play the banjo * Skilled at Adobe Photoshop * Skilled at video editing * Skilled at creating high definition soundfonts * Very good at HTML and CSS coding List of soundfonts created Category:Impossible music maker Category:Black MIDI Team